


Orange Screwdriver

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bets, Clubbing, Confessions, Crack Pairings, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland has been feeling Netherland's stare on him for a while. Does the Dutchman hate him for something? NethIce. Platonic IceLuxem, and mentions of  Prumania, DenCan,  Romerica and a bit of SveNor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Screwdriver

It was after a NATO related meeting that Veneziano invited all the members to go clubbing. What the North Italian lacked interest with politics and war, he made up for his love of socializing and fun. He chose a spacious two floor club with a large dance floor and DJ stage, with the above floor having booths for more intimate parties. Even without the influence of alcohol, the atmosphere of colourful strobe light and the vibe of rave trance made everything electric.

Due to how loud the music is, the nations decided to house the booths a good distance from the stage. A particularly loud group made sure the floor pales in comparison.

“Hahh, I was looking forward to finally drinking today,” Denmark exclaimed cheerfully as he downed his beer “it’s awesome of Feli to get everyone to loosen up. But too bad Berwald and Tino aren’t here, especially Tino.”

“Yeah we haven’t had a good drinking contest without Finny” Prussia added, “but since he and Ivan aren’t around, just more booze for us.”

“I still don’t know how you two handle so much booze in one sitting,” America quipped, “though maybe this is coming from hanging with Arthur a lo-.”

Prussia immediately hooks America’s neck in a chokehold “damn straight that’s the reason! You’ve gotten really soft since I last trained you!”

“No! N-Not the r-riding crop! A-Anything…is b-better…but that! Akk!” America cried while trying to gasp for breath.

Denmark laughed, “Oooh. Do I sense a night involving whips and chains?”

“Pfff, well fuck off Mathias” Prussia retorted, while finally letting go of the American “Meine schöne rumänische is mine only.” (My beautiful Romanian…)

America rubs his throat and coughs, “well I’m off the hook on that at least, plus Lovino would kill me if he found out. Don’t you think so Lars?”

“…”

“…Uhh Lars?” America called again.

The three rather boisterous nations all focused on Netherlands. The Dutchman didn’t seem to catch what America asked or the entire exchange that ensued, as he was too focused on the group a few booths over.

The party consists of Canada, his brother Luxembourg, Norway, and nation he was fixed on.

Iceland.

The Nordics frequently include Canada in their group whenever possible, and became a regular part of their clique. Denmark of course, took the relationship beyond brotherly affection and became a couple with said Canadian.

Luxembourg has been a best friend of Iceland since the start of NATO, where the two have been the smaller, younger nations of the group. The Germanic country is usually working, but he decided to leave it to have a nice time with the Icelander.

Because his brother and Iceland were best friends if not secretly lovers, there were times when Iceland would see him around.

Netherlands can freely admit the youngest Nordic is a very beautiful young man. They speak from time to time but not often enough. Netherlands always notes the fire and ice in the Icelander’s eyes when he speaks calmly and mindful of his decisions, and with equal determination on his points and beliefs. He imagined Iceland having this slender but clearly muscular build, skin fair and flawless but having a very strong touch. Just thinking about how Iceland would be like when he will kiss, tease, and make love with him had Netherlands frustrated with arousal.

America pinches the Dutchman’s arm and made a desired surprised wince. Netherlands looks to his peers irritated, only for them to snicker. “You zoned out on us dude, I didn’t know what else to do.” America said.

Denmark gazed over to the party the Dutchman stared four booths over. “Just a guess, but were you staring at Iceland? ...Unless you were looking at Mattie.” The Dane fawned at the Canadian’s sweet smile while he chatted with Norway.

“Oh here he goes again,” Prussia mutters.

“He’s adorable, isn’t he? Those violet eyes just know how to pull you in and make you gather him in your arms…kissing him good morning…and tell him how beautiful he is.” A fire lights up in the Dane’s eyes as he says it.

“Geez Math, you really are pushing for the most diabetes inducing future bro-in-law award.” America jabs.

Netherlands knew the Dane was gushing about the Canadian, but the words could very well fit with the Icelander as well “…Matthew’s cute in his own way,” Netherlands comments on the North American, “but I was looking at the former.”

“Oh, so are you imagining how it would like to stick your tongue down his throat? Or something much longer?” Prussia offhandedly teases.

“…In a way, yes” Netherlands openly admits, causing America to look at him disbelieving, Denmark to bite his cheek in thought, and Prussia to grin manically.

“Then don’t be such a pussy and get him alone with you” Prussia orders.

“Getting alone with whom?” A fifth person dropped in, placing a Stella Artois for Prussia, “for you, your Awesomeness” he mockingly teases.

Prussia sent a wink in return, “Valentin Nicolae, you sweet piece of Romanian ass!” he crudely compliments and gets the Romanian to straddle his lap for a French kiss, to which the Romanian gives back with equal fervour. When they parted, their eyes mix of love and lust. “Good that you didn’t order a Heineken, Carlsberg, or Coors. Or else I’ll have to be mobbed over beer choice.”

Romania flashes a toothy smile, “I do my best work with you in mind, Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

It’s wasn’t odd for Prussia, Denmark, and America to show affection so openly with their boyfriends, even in front of each other, but watching it at the moment slighted Netherlands.

“Like picking my sister’s beer would make me feel any better,” he snaps out, making the group look at him incredulously. This only made Netherlands sigh “speaking of which, I need to get my own drink.”

Netherlands slipped past the booth and headed to the bar area. He made a passing glance at Iceland from a good distance, and as quickly looks away to hide his infatuation. He can’t ruin what romance is between his brother and Iceland. They are very close friends and it wouldn’t surprise him if they have been intimate in the past. It isn’t worth having both of them hate him.

“…What’s wrong with Laurence?” Romania asks the group, Prussia hooking his waist and kisses his jowl.

“Oh he’s just lacking Dutch courage or something,” America answers. “Glad I didn’t inherit something like it while he still had New Amsterdam.”

“…Still,” Denmark starts “I have a feeling they will have an interesting night.”

“Is that a bet you’re calling?” America inquires.

“I guess I am,” Denmark answers, a cocky grin on his face “fifty Euro on him kissing Iceland in front of us.”

Romania decides to join in on it, “let’s raise the stakes to a hundred Euro that they have sex tonight” he says deviously, placing another fifty euro bill. “If Gil is any indication, you Germanics have a sex drive and seminal load to stuff a womb.”

"Damn it Vali, you better be hinting I will have you tonight," Prussia purrs perversely, cuddling the Romanian.

Romania playfully licks along Prussia's lower lip, "don't make me tempt you now."

"Well then, I'm with the Dane and hot vampire on the sex" Prussia declares, slapping another fifty on the table.

“Being an incubus would be a more accurate comparison.” Romania mentions to his boyfriend.

"Wait, how the hell do we know they will have sex?" America questions the party.

"Easy, if we see Lars looking sweaty and smiling, we'll be sure it's not because they grinded in the dance floor." Prussia explains. Denmark and America looked at him oddly, while Romania smiled from his boyfriend's crudeness. "I know how the "I just got laid" looks with you two. Lars is not such a hard ass for not having one."

"Fine then, I'll match your combined bet." America claims smugly, "Prepare to lose your beer money."

"Hey! How are guys finding the party ve?" Italy intruded, with Romano not far behind. "You guys looked lively!"

"Oh this club is kickass, Fels. Glad you planned it." America praises, and send his own pleased smile toward the other Italian brother "And hey Lovi, wanna cuddle with me?"

Romano sighs and sat with the American, his waist held close "I came since Lars left the spot open. You don't see me enough and that fucking pisses me off."

"Aww Lovi, you know you can always come with me." America playfully assures, kissing the Italian on the lips "you're my dude and my babe."

Romano ignores the last endearment, "What cluster fuck of a brain cramp did you four come up with this time?" he irately asks.

"Oh I think they are betting fratello!" Italy calls, only to doublethink. 'Um…but what exactly are you guys betting on ve?"

oOoOo

“Emil?”

“…”

“…Emil?”

“…”

Luxembourg decided to do something sneaky and kiss the Icelander’s cheek. This caused Iceland to flinch and break from his trance and face his concerned party.

“Are you okay?” Luxembourg asks a bit teasingly but the concern evident, “do you need to get some air?”

Iceland shakes his head, “I’m fine Jon, just thinking a lot.” he assures, only for Norway to feel for his temperature. This made Iceland swat his hand away. “I’m not sick either Lukas.”

“Call me ‘big brother’” Norway asks plainly.

“No,” the Icelander responds irately.

“He’s not sick,” Norway confirms, ignoring his brother’s eye roll.

“Well what is it about?” Canada intervenes, “it must be serious if you’re like this.”

“It’s…” Iceland looks to the lively conversation shared by Denmark’s friends with the others following his gaze. The music made the conversation very muffled so he had no idea what they talked about, but from what he guessed, it must have irritated Netherlands. He felt Netherlands’ direct attention from the corner of his eye, and how the Dutchman glared at Prussia when he kissed Romania.

“It’s about Lars, he was staring at me.” Iceland told them, his attention back to his party. Looking at his best friend.

He couldn’t help notice Luxembourg having the same dirty blonde almost brown hair and green eyes as his Dutch older brother, but that’s when the similarities end. Luxembourg is shorter, younger, more polite, and often had a serene smile when he was with him or Pelutze. It’s more eerie when Luxembourg styled his hair to mimic his brother.

It’s funny how the two are possible mirrors of the other. The younger brother he has grown to care for and the older brother who possibly has less than pleasant thoughts about him, a very cruel thing if true.

This made Luxembourg worry. “Was it a harsh stare at you?” The Luxembourger didn’t like the idea of his family disliking his friend. His sister is a very sweet lady and she did like Iceland, and he thought his brother didn’t mind him at all from what he could tell.

Iceland shook his head, “I felt him stare at me but it wasn’t harsh. I did catch him glare at Prussia but it wasn’t like it’s unusual with them.”

“Maybe Johan or I should talk to Lars,” Canada suggests. He did have a good relationship with the Dutchman and naturally would be concerned if something was wrong.

“Its fine Matthew, I’m the one who brought it up so I’ll talk to him.” Iceland assures.

“Well good luck with my brother Emil” Luxembourg cheered, “We’ll be here if you need us.”

 Norway seizes his brother’s wrist before he tries to step up from the booth. “And if I hear about him upsetting you, I will go after him” Norway warns.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Iceland said with hinted sarcasm, his brother lets go with Luxembourg and Canada waving bye. He descends to the main floor and became out of sight.

“Hey!” Denmark called before them, grin bright and slightly intoxicated. “I am here to claim my ridiculously adorable fiancé from your guys.”

Canada’s blushes and smiled in return, “Aren’t you still having your guys night?”

“We were…” Denmark thumbs to the direction of the table to present the hands-on flirting, “but I got left out on the affection and made me miss holding you.” He reaches a hand out to the Canadian. “So please Mattie, come with me?” His tone sing-song like but really a type of begging.

“Hmm…” Canada looks apologetic like to Norway and Luxembourg, “Johan, big bro, do you still need me?”

Luxembourg shook his head, “I don’t have a problem with this as long as you enjoy being with Denmark.”

Norway sent a glare at Denmark, “Don’t pressure him to anything he doesn’t want. Other than that, fine.”

Denmark grins and took the Canadian in his arms. “I loved Mattie since we became an extended family with him.” He continues in a serious, devoted tone to Canada, “If I hurt you in any way, tell me okay. I don’t like being ignorant to your pain.”

Canada smiled and kisses his cheek, “I know you don’t. You make me lucky to be so loved.”

Denmark returns to his more energetic self and lead the Canadian by his side.

Luxembourg turns back to Norway, “The myth that Germanics are romantically dead is rather bunk.”

Norway was about to reply, when his cell vibrated to a text message. He feels his cheeks burn and replies back.

"Sweden?" Luxembourg asks, with Norway nodded to answer.

"It's his personal goodnight message." Norway says, rolling his eyes with a small smile, "damn Swede just had to confirm it."

oOoOo

Iceland doesn’t go clubbing because he wanted to or for the hell of it, but he did like having the company of his family and friends. The breath and body heat of the crowd, the music and lights feels overwhelming if one stays too long.  Luckily he didn’t need to. The man he was looking for is sitting on the furthest barstool with some Italian women eying him from a distance, though it doesn’t look like he’s paying any mind to them.

Iceland approaches the bar beside the Dutchman to order, “I’ll have an Orange Screwdriver with lime.”

‘As in ‘I hope the guy associated with Orange will not screw me over with anything.’’ He’s admittedly nervous of how speaking with his friend’s brother would go, but the staring from before wasn’t the first time. Maybe the stare was about the Icesave bankruptcy scandal? Possibly, but the Dutchman didn’t sound upset compared to England when he was confronted about it, and this is coming from a man known for his tight-fisted money making practices.

Netherlands dry swallowed from the young man’s proximity. He never spoke to him alone when his brother is always around. He is a literal arm length away from finally touching the Nordic beauty but had nothing to break the ice. ‘What in hell is wrong with me? He is right there and you can’t even say anything to acknowledge him.’

Sensing the uncomfortable silence, Iceland gently taps and grabs the Dutchman’s hand. He felt the slight tensing to which Iceland smiles to be approachable. “Hello Netherlands” he greets before his drink was placed in front of him. ‘This is really now or never…’

Netherlands was right regarding the Icelander’s strong touch, he wants to grasp it back but didn’t. He could only look back to violet fire “…Call me Lars, Emil. You call Johan by name after all.”

“Fair enough,” the Icelander agrees and takes his hand back. “Not that it’s my business but there were women eying you.” And gesture to their direction. One lady quirked her brows suggestively and the other winks and flashes a bright smile.

Netherlands only shrugs to it, “They’re not my type.”

“If you say so,” Iceland drops the subject and tilts his glass for a drink.

Netherlands locks eyes with Iceland as he begins to drink the vodka and orange mixture. His lips wrapped on the rim with the slight bite onto the glass. Iceland thought the tart sweetness of the orange and the light sting of alcohol is very refreshing to the club heat. He dry swallows the lingering taste and wipes the slight wet of his lips.

The Dutchman really had to kick himself for eroticizing a simple action. His mind would have wandered to the fantasy of Iceland’s lips kissing a path on his body if Iceland didn’t interrupt it. “Umm…mind if I try your drink?”

Netherlands blinked before asking, “What?”

Iceland lightly bit his lip and gestures to the blue cocktail, “I just think your drink looks good. Do you mind if I try it?”

“Oh” Netherlands slid it to him, “no go on ahead.”

Iceland nodded thanks and took a brief sip. The drink is sweeter with the sour of lemon and soda. It’s both similar and different to his Screwdriver. “You ordered a Blue Lagoon.”

Netherlands smiles a bit, “like your thermal spa.”

“Right,” Iceland said, smiling a bit “visit it sometime once an Arctic Council meeting is in my country.”

“I just may,” Netherlands assures, plucking the cherry from his Blue Lagoon and eating it.

Iceland is honestly enjoying talking to the Dutchman, but he needs to talk to him more privately.  “Um, it may be inconvenient, but I really need to talk to you about Johan.”

“Really?” Netherlands didn’t know what to expect. “Is something wrong?”

Iceland looks down for a moment and bites his lip, “It’s a bit complicated and I think its best we find a quieter place to talk. Mind if we go out?”

“Not at all,” Netherlands answers, Iceland nods and walks ahead, with the Dutchman not far behind.

The crowd thins out till they exited the area; Iceland and Netherlands felt their hearts steadily to a normal rhythm but the absent heat of the bodies made their skin cooler.

Netherlands however cannot manage the knotted feeling on his stomach. How can he tell Iceland without sounding the least bit awkward? How can he not when the Nordic looks around the same age of his younger brother. Does he really have to keep it in until he gets over it? And how long will that be?

They were in a hall with no one in sight with only some chairs nearby. “We can stop here,” Iceland tells him sitting on a love seat with Netherlands sitting across him. Unconsciously Iceland clenches his hand and looks to the taller man, his icy green stare softer for some reason.

“Lars, I’ve noticed you’ve been staring at me for a long time now. It’s not just this evening too, every time I’m with Jon you’ve been like this. Is it fair for me to claim this?” Iceland asks.

Netherlands is reluctant to answer but nodded. It’s better that Iceland knew, and he could almost hear the Nordic’s blatant rejection from how weird he had been acting. ‘So you’ve been thinking about going after me?! You stay the fuck away from me you sicko!’ Netherlands thought harshly.

Iceland let out a sigh on this, he didn’t want to have to talk about this to Netherlands but he didn’t want to break his friendship with Luxembourg. And this means having to deal with what issues the Dutchman has with him.

“Lars, I’ve been friends with Jon for a very long time now and I really value his friendship but…” Iceland lit a determined spark in his tone, “I want to know what problems you have with me. From how often it happens, I kept thinking you hate having me spend time with him.”

“Problem?” Netherlands said clearly confused, “Emil…I don’t have any problem with you spending time with my brother. He never said anything that would suggest you being an awful person. He cares a lot about you.”

“And care about him in return,” Iceland repeated strongly, albeit more relaxed that it wasn’t the problem, “then…why do you stare at m-?” The Dutchman quickly walks up and pins him on the love seat before he could finish. Iceland is shocked by this, but stays still and waits for him to speak, the usual ice of the bright green gaze completely gone. The no non-sense Germanic nation transforms to a more conflicted soul before his eyes.

Iceland feels his own heart quicken and body tense. The familiar state in the club is coming back to him, but there was a feeling of excitement to it. Netherlands hooks an arm around his waist, pinning his larger frame to effectively keep him from escaping.

“I feel an intense attraction toward you Emil,” Netherlands started; he saw Iceland’s eyes dilate from the news.

 “What?” was all Iceland manages to say. He tone is not of disgust, but more of surprise “H-How long?”

“I’ve been repressing these feelings since you became friends with Johan. I felt very guilty that I did when I should just see you as my brother’s friend, but I couldn’t do that. It’s an infatuation that I wanted to act on physically.” Netherlands kisses Iceland’s jowl like how Prussia would with Romania. He didn’t show it, but he was jealous of his friends having a significant other while he had nothing like that, their fond affections from a distance constantly reminded him of that.

Iceland felt the brief kiss on his skin before Netherlands crashes their lips together, slightly biting Iceland’s lower lip right after. Iceland held his breath at the sudden action but decided to fulfill Netherlands’s want. He closes his eyes and tentatively kisses back. Trace of orange and cherry liquor is still on Dutch lips and tongue. Iceland didn’t fight when the intruding tongue would slip inside occasionally; he even plays with his own in response. Iceland briefly wonders what poisons the Dutchman consumed by name. Were they regarding him by chance? Both of them kept at it until they ran out of air, tired but with a cloud of lust only starting to form.

Iceland manages to even his breathing, and tentatively touches the Dutchman’s face. “…will you be satisfied with just a kiss from me?”

Netherlands takes the Icelandic’s hand and gently kisses it, “No, this only intensifies my need of you, Emil. I want much more than this.”

Iceland blushes from hearing this, he is flattered but he still had an insecurity to disclose, “Lars…I’m still a virgin.”

Netherlands actually blushed at hearing this, “you are? But I thought that you and Johan…”

Iceland glances down to hint he was; he buries his face on Netherlands neck, trying to cover his embarrassment. "No, we never did anything like that; I only love Johan as a dear friend” he mutters against the other’s shoulder. “Other than him, I've never really found anyone I trust enough with sex, nonetheless have a relationship." Iceland looks back to him "but if you want to have sex with me so much, I guess you could be my first once we go back to the hotel."

Netherlands felt his heart drop that Emil thought he would treat him in such a way, he holds the younger nation closer, kissing his temple, “Emil I don’t want just sex. I can wait until we’re both ready and comfortable, if you will have me.”

Iceland closes his eyes to contain his relief and bubbling attraction; “you were implying a romantic relationship to come out of this?” he clears up; looking straight at green eyes with his glowing violet.

“I do. I want a lover, not a one night stand.” Netherlands tells him, a hopeful smile on his face. “Will you consider being my boyfriend Emil?”

Iceland smiles back. The confession is something he never considered at all, but the possibility of what could come out of it had him both scared and excited. “Yes. I will Lars.” He tentatively kisses the Dutchman. Where they kissed with vigour and hunger, the second kiss is more paced and gentle. Iceland wanted to “experience” what “Netherlands” is. Is he a man who hints seduction and passion, but also a promise of love? He held on to the odd fantasy even after they stopped.

“You’re like the Lester to my Angela,” Iceland references American Beauty, making Netherlands knit his brows.

“So I wasn’t even the Ricky to your Jane? That stings Emil,” Netherlands feints hurt.

Iceland purses his lips and winks, “only because Jane wouldn’t straight out offer to suck your cock. But unlike Angela, I wouldn’t back down on my word.”

Netherlands eyes slightly widens at what Iceland offered, “You’re…joking?”

“Am I now?” Iceland states, groping the Dutchman’s hardened crotch area, “I wouldn’t mind relieving this problem for you,” he begins to undo the button and zipper, taking out the semi erect bulge.

“You don’t have to do this now,” Netherlands assures, but it is difficult to argue when your fantasized lover is already stroking the organ and planning to take it between his lips.

“I want to do something crazy before I settle Lars,” Iceland claims smiling “you’ve been frustrated all night, and I’m eager to help my boyfriend with it.”

Netherlands kisses Iceland and slips the younger’s shirt off to the love seat’s arm, as well as his own shirt and jacket. He finds the Icelander’s fair skin is beautiful and warm by a cooler touch, kissing where his beating heart lies.  Netherlands was right in his assessment on the other’s body, but only because he takes his time on his interests “You’re lovely and generous.”

Iceland gave one last kiss before dropping to a crouch before the seated Dutchman. Never in Iceland’s immortal life would he imagine sucking his best friend’s brother.  But now that he will…by fuck he couldn’t help think his size is impressive, definitely what it would feel like inside him.

Netherlands smirks from Iceland’s fascination, “you still sure, my sweet?”

Iceland didn’t satisfy with an answer. He licks the tip off beading pre-cum, he thought of hungrily licking and sucking the cock and testes like could with an ice pop. He recalls a similar moment when he was casually mouthing up the tip of a coconut ice pop when he visited Indonesia with the Benelux siblings. The action was the likely reason for the quick dismissal of the Dutchman to his room.

“Oh Emil…” Netherlands curses, threading his fingers in his lover’s hair. “Fuck you’re amazing!””

Iceland feels really dirty hearing it, the good kind of dirty that leads to a lot of power and mischief. Carefully he wraps and eases the cock pass his lips like a piston but still mindful of not accidentally biting, and stroking what he can’t handle. He keeps hearing praises and curses of the older nation because of him.

“Stop!” Netherlands yells suddenly. Iceland did so but looking confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” Iceland asks, wiping the stray drool off his chin. The taste of pre-cum is an odd musky bitterness but something he could get use to swallowing regularly in the future, or even released on his face if Netherlands had a kink with that…damn it, he’s definitely far from innocent now.

Netherlands smiles and shook his head “You did a beautiful job and I can’t wait to try more” he said, touching Iceland’s face by the fingertips. “I know I said I would wait, but…I want to take you up the ass.”

Even after the blowjob, Iceland found himself blushing, “be gentle with me okay? Even your dick feels thick in my mouth.”

“I will be, my sweet,” Netherlands purrs, a chill runs up his spine of seeing the younger nation’s body.

“Dirty old man,” Iceland mutters. With that, Iceland and Netherlands unlaces and slips their boots to be set aside. Netherlands watches Iceland while they strip their trousers and underwear, leaving them completely exposed. Netherlands can’t help but leer and run his hands on the younger man body, “you’re very beautiful” he states. Iceland hugs and kisses him in response, returning the compliment.

Netherlands quickly picks up a small bottle of lube from his discarded jacket, making Iceland look at him strangely. Netherlands explains that Prussia, Denmark and sometimes America are horny when drunk with their partners and he makes sure they don’t hurt themselves over sex, even going as far as giving each a condom a small lube bottle after a meeting. He doesn’t carry a condom since he doesn’t sleep with anyone, if ever again in his mind. Iceland decides to believe his explanation.

“Let me finger you off first. To see if can get used to getting penetrated.” Netherlands tells him.

 “Okay,” Iceland tentatively says, and spreads his legs at the Dutchman’s instruction.

Netherlands squeezes a good amount of the gel on his fingers to rim around the Icelander’s opening before easing the first finger in. Iceland unconsciously tenses from the intrusion, with his lover hushing him to relax. Iceland steadies his breathing when the second finger enters him, stretching his tight walls to conform to their intrusion. Soon he felt the two fingers hit his prostate, making him moan. Netherlands keeps fingering the spot to cause Iceland to shiver in unconscious clenches and face flushing a deeper pink from the third finger.

“Laurence…oh shit…this feels so good,” Iceland cries, clawing the seat. He never thought he would feel this pain and pleasure, and he could tell the Dutchman knew how to give pleasure “Please, I’m ready for you to fuck me!”

Netherlands didn’t argue and removes his fingers; he quickly slicks some lube on before positioning the head to the Icelander’s entrance and carefully inches his way into the younger man, Netherlands hears a pleased groan and no protest came when he is already to the hilt. He winces from how warm the passage feels around his cock. It’s been a very long time since he bedded with anyone. It’s not that he couldn’t find partners, but because he developed such an unhealthy fascination with his brother’s best friend, and felt like he would be cheating. It really ran that deep.

“Oh fuck you’re tight,” Netherlands said happily. He leans to lick and suck Iceland’s neck in appreciation before thrusting a good pace for him to get used to.

Iceland can’t help but sigh and hum. His lover feels slick and throbbing with life every time it stimulates the pleasurable bundle of nerves inside him. Iceland anticipated more pain, but from how it’s going, the foreign pleasure is going through him like a fever he can’t break himself. Their bodies were sheening with light sweat, mixing to make them smell of sin.

“Aah Lars… mmm fuck me faster!” Iceland begged. He wanted Netherlands pound him until he can’t walk straight. And even die from being so overstimulated.

“Emil…oh god yes” Netherlands growled. He thrusts faster into the Icelander, hearing the heavy breathing and desperate plea for release spurs him on. He took the Icelander’s cock the stroked it furiously in pace.

Iceland feels more fevered as he held him close. “Lars…I can’t…ahhhhh!”  Iceland cries, he claws Netherlands’ back and muffles himself on the Dutchman’s shoulder, cumming all over Netherlands’ hand and their abdomens.

“Emil!” Netherlands sighs his partner’s name and came deep inside the Icelander’s passage.

The two nations stayed in the position while they catch their breath. Iceland takes in the musk of cologne still on Netherlands’ skin before the other carefully removes himself from Iceland to take his shirt and turns it inside out.

“Here Emil, use my shirt to help clean up,” Netherlands offers, holding it out.

Iceland blushes and takes the shirt, feeling shy, “Lars I…I want to thank you for this.”

“For the shirt?” Netherlands asks, smiling a teasing smile. Iceland lightly punches his cheek as a mocking gesture.

“For being my first,” Iceland admits, still trying to control his embarrassment only for Netherlands to be flattered. “It may not be a big deal, but I’m glad you cared about my comfort and didn’t press me to anything I didn’t want. You were amazing.” It was a bit sappy, but it is very much what he felt.

Netherlands smiles and held the Icelander “It’s a big deal to me Emil. I want you to be comfortable with me in every way.” He tenderly kisses the beautiful Nordic, “I love you, Emil. And I hope we can love for a very long time.”

Iceland briefly rests their foreheads together, giving a kiss back, and eyes closing. “I do too. I love you, Laurence.”

After redressing, cleaning up in a vacant restroom, and more teasing affections mostly from the Dutchman, the two nations made their way back into the club. Netherlands said he wanted to buy a drink before coming up, so Iceland went on ahead.

When Iceland returned, Canada was sitting with the Danish nation cuddling up on him in the other party. His brother and Luxembourg looks at him strangely, likely cause of his sated demeanour…and the possible smell of post-coital bliss if it does have a smell.

“Emil, how did it go with my brother?” Luxembourg asks him in a curious tone.

Iceland smiles, “your brother and I came to a better understanding.”

Norway narrowed his suspicions, “what did you do?”

Netherlands drops in to their party, saying hi to them, before handing Iceland a reddish drink with a smirk, “for you minnaar,” he greeted before giving a lingering kiss on the lips. A call of ‘I knew it’ came from four tables over and a sadly groaning American forking over bills.

 “…Ohhhh, you and brother…” was all Luxembourg could say and laughs heartedly at the awkward but good news. “I guess you’ll be my in-law someday Emil.”

“Maybe we will,” Iceland responds, with Luxembourg toasting their glasses.

“And I’ll hold you accountable if you upset him Laurence.” Luxembourg warns jokingly.

“Shouldn’t you be defending me?” Netherlands retorted to his brother, and looks to Iceland. “I’ll see you tonight?” he suggests.

“You gave me ‘A Kiss Goodnight’, so I will give you one later.” Iceland flirts; ignoring Norway’s fuming and sips the drink.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Seriously I think I been mostly implying Iceland/Luxembourg than Netherlands/Iceland in the beginning. But since he's not shown yet, I just guess he looks like a mix of Belgium and Netherlands. And if he finally shows up, I swear I with pair him with Iceland or Liechtenstein like insane XD.


End file.
